Te compré un novio
by Heksen
Summary: ¿Qué haría un padrino preocupado por su ahijado?...seguro cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera. historia Yaoi pareja Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Te compré un novio**

Era un día nuevo en le mundo mágico, el sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo totalmente despejado. La gente caminaba con tranquilidad sin temor a ser atacado por un loco mago oscuro hablante de parsel megalomaníaco vestido de negro, o por cualquiera de sus seguidores, y todo gracias al héroe del mundo mágico: Harry Potter.

Después de muchas penalidades, luchas y sacrificios el fin de Voldemort llegó, dejando paso a la paz y la tranquilidad, tal vez demasiada, o al menos así lo pensaba Sirius Black.

Sirius era un hombre de poco más de treinta años, bien conservado, de cabello largo a media espalda y negro veteado en azul, con vivaces y picarescos ojos azules, había sido un prófugo de la justicia por mucho tiempo moviéndose de manera constante de un lugar a otro, antes de eso fue un miembro activo de la orden del fénix en misiones especiales para detener a Voldemort, anterior a eso fue un chico animado que gustaba de hacer bromas con sus amigos y jugar quidich, en su niñez siempre fue inquieto y rebelde, (eso entre otras cosas le acarreó muchos problemas con su muy conservadora y elitista familia), bueno, sea como fuere, Sirius era un hombre activo de poca paciencia al que le estaba constando trabajo adaptarse a tanta tranquilidad

Luego de ser exonerado de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, y al ver el maltrato que los parientes de Harry (su ahijado) ejercían sobre él, decidió adoptarlo. La propuesta fue aceptada inmediatamente, el ministerio haría cualquier cosa para congraciarse por la terrible equivocación que cometieron con él y mas tratándose del bienestar de Harry Potter

Fueron a vivir a la mansión Black, que en ese tiempo era el cuartel de la orden del fénix, ahora luego de la derrota del lord oscuro era una casa como cualquier otra, bueno casi

A Sirius, como a la mayoría de los de la orden, le ofrecieron un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia que rechazó argumentando que había estado demasiado tiempo entre maleantes y ahora quería descansar y gozar de su libertad. Tomó posesión de la fortuna de la familia Black que por derecho le correspondía, habló con varios abogados y asesores que gustosos ofrecieron sus servicios al héroe de guerra, así pues, se retiró a descansar y a gozar de su libertad en compañía de sus amigos y su ahijado.

Al principio no tuvo ningún problema, ni siquiera cuando Harry entró a la escuela para terminar su último curso en Hogwarts, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, gente que visitar, asuntos que arreglar, reintegrarse a la sociedad, nada de esto representaba un problema real para él, las dificultades vinieron después, cuando todo comenzó a tener un ritmo suave.

Sin nada que hacer se propuso remodelar la casa antes de que Harry regresara de la escuela. No sólo Harry, sino también el resto de sus amigos y todos los que conocieron la antigua casa Black quedaron asombrados, la remodelación fue todo un acierto, las paredes pintadas en colores claros junto con la luz que entraba por las ventanas hacían ver un lugar cálido y abierto quitando la aplastante sensación del gris por todos lados, los pisos fueron cambiados, las cortinas, incluso la mayoría de los muebles de todas las habitaciones, la casa se veía moderna pero acogedora, espaciosa, funcional y elegante, toda una maravilla.

Creyendo necesario un descanso, Harry, Ron, Hermione y algunos otros de sus amigos decidieron tomarse un año sabático para recuperarse de la guerra y todo lo que se llevó. Al joven le agradaba ese tipo de vida, llena de tranquilidad en donde todo era predecible, al menos por un tiempo quería estar alejado de sucesos extraños y aventuras riesgosas, no así a Sirius, que al estar tan acostumbrado a llevar una vida agitada sentía que la calma lo estaba asfixiando.

Un día Hermione, Ron y Ginny habían ido a visitar a Harry para ver si los acompañaba a un nuevo antro mágico del que todo le mundo hablaba, el moreno se negó argumentando que además de no saber bailar, no quería cerca un montón de admiradores pendientes de cada moviento que hacía, necesitaba descanso y tranquilidad, que para la próxima vez iría encantado.

En eso estaba cuando Sirius llegó acompañado del matrimonio Lupin (Remus y Tonks), regresaban de san Mungo luego de la visita mensual que hacían para revisar el embarazo de Nimphadora y un paseo al parque, escucharon parte de la conversación y no pudieron evitar alarmarse un poco. Desde hace tiempo que Harry se había vuelto reservado, sobretodo al terminar la guerra, parecía estar bien, sin embargo, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de todos haciendo que se preguntaran que le sucedía

-¿Qué pasa?- interrumpió Remus adentrándose a la sala- Hola chicos

-Hola- corearon los otros, Hermione fue la que contestó

-Harry no quiere acompañarnos a bailar

-Ya les dije que no se bailar, tampoco tengo ganas de ir, estuve leyendo mucho y estoy cansado

-Deberías ir Harry- aconsejó su padrino

-De verdad que no tengo ganas, estoy cansado

-Ya casi no sales, deberías hacerlo- aportó Remus

-Otro día será- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras- ¡diviértanse!- y con esa simple palabra se retiró

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, todos con la misma duda en la cabeza, ¿qué sucedía con Harry?

Los chicos se fueron un tanto desanimados, Remus y su esposa se iban a quedar a cenar, en tanto se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, aunque Sirius no ponía mucha atención, Remus lo notó cuando derribó a su rey y él ni se enteró

-Sirius,- lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, ¿a quién le toca?

-Ya gané, estas muy distraído, ¿en que piensas?

-Lo siento, es que Harry me tiene preocupado

-Te entiendo a nosotros también- habló Tonks que regresaba del baño, (cosas del embarazo)

-Tal vez necesite algo en que entretenerse- se aventuró a decir Remus

-¿Un entretenimiento? Sí, podría ser, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le siente bien

Infortunadamente no fue así. Llevó a Harry y a sus amigos de fin de semana a una cabaña en las montañas de Escocia, el lugar era precioso, se divirtieron mucho volando en escoba, explorando y visitando el pueblo cercano, supusieron que el problema estaba solucionado, no obstante, al regresar a casa las cosas siguieron iguales, sus distanciamiento, apatía o desgano por las cosas era la misma

Sirius paseaba por la casa preguntándose que mas podía hacer para ayudar, "una distracción" había dicho Remus, ¿qué podía servir?

Vio a Harry recibir a Ginny y llevarla a la sala, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, ninguno de ellos notó su presencia, para Sirius era muy evidente el motivo de la visita, era sabido por todos que Ginny gustaba de Harry, aunque éste último parecía no notarlo, ¿qué asaría si se diera cuenta?, ¿se harían novios?

¡Eso!

¡Cómo no lo pensó antes!, ¡lo que Harry necesitaba era una novia!

Y estaba viendo a su primer prospecto.

Sirius puso en marcha su plan de emparejar a Harry sin decírselo a nadie, si los demás lo sabía probablemente iban a querer ayudar y terminarían por desenmascararse, actuaría solo.

Hizo ir a Ginny continuamente a casa, siempre reteniéndola el mayor tiempo posible para que se quedara con el moreno de ojos verdes, los animaba a salir y procuraba alabarla frente a él. Nada de esto dio resultado, el chico se comportaba como siempre, simplemente no parecía tener interés en ella.

¿Qué otras opciones tenía?, Hermione no por que tenía a Ron, Cho Chang, se había ido del país y Harry ni preguntaba por ella...

Como no conocía muchas chicas y Harry tampoco, creyó que eso era lo que necesitaba, conocer gente nueva.

Lo arrastró a una gran variedad de centros nocturnos sin ningún cambio, hasta que un día, por un despiste de su parte fueron a parar a un antro gay en el mundo mugle. Lo que Sirius vio lo dejó impresionado, Harry, el apático Harry, sonreía

Eso en definitiva no era algo que se esperara, no de su ahijado, se recuperó casi de inmediato, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Sus esperanzas murieron lastimosamente cuando un chico se acercó a Harry, éste prácticamente voló al otro lado de la barra en donde estaba

Se puso a pensar en la situación, Harry parecía estar cómodo en el ambiente, lo mismo pasó en los otros lugares, pero en cuanto alguien (quien fuera), se le acercaba huía. Probablemente el hecho de ser extraños lo intimidaba...

La solución era alguien conocido, ah, sólo que ahora serían hombres. No era que Harry pareciera tener preferencia por un sexo en especial, pero ya lo había intentado con sus conocidas y nada

Comenzó por Neville, algo tranquilo para no asustar a Harry, mala elección, era novio de Luna. Siguió con Seamus, el chico era agradable, pero no lo suficiente para interesarle a su ahijado, Dean pensó, pero sucedió lo mismo

Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, ¡es que no tenía sangre en las venas o que!

No había conocido a un tipo tan testarudo y , y... ¡Frígido! Esa era la palabra, no quería admitirlo pero nada parecía despertar un mínimo sentimiento en él.

Dolido y casi vencido bajó a la sala para usar la red flú. Al bajar escuchó que Ron decía algo sobre los Malfoy, Harry reaccionó inmediatamente, lo hizo con tal convicción que impresionó a Sirius.

Con una nueva idea comenzó a investigar sobre ellos.

Descubrió que tenían problemas con el ministerio, después de la guerra perdieron casi todo su dinero y su libertad pendía de un hilo.

Pensó en Lucius, lo descartó en seguida, estaba casado y era muy mayor, pero... Tenía un hijo, uno con el que Harry hablaba sin problema alguno y de forma fluida, tenían intereses en común como el quiddich y eran conocidos, sí, funcionaría.

Convencido de eso, hizo una cita con Lucius Malfoy, éste lo recibió en el salón de su elegante mansión sentado al lado de su esposa, ambos con su porte orgulloso tan natural en ellos.

-Al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Lucius con frialdad dispuesto a cruciarlo a la mas mínima provocación

-Tengo un trato que proponerles

-Habla- ordenó Narcisa

-Bien, quiero comprarle un novio a Harry y escogí a tu hijo

-Esto debe ser una broma- los Malfoy estaban impactados, a pesar de eso se contenían admirablemente apenas demostrándolo

-Es la verdad, mira- habló antes de que Lucius dijera nada mas- Harry ha estado muy... "Apagado" últimamente, necesita una distracción, tu hijo me parece ideal. Lo que te ofrezco es comprártelo, él viene a vivir a la casa, actúa como novio de Harry, si a Harry no le gusta te lo devuelvo y ya

Lucius se paró inmediatamente, en sus ojos se reflejaban el odio y la indignación

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- Narcissa lo tomó del brazo cuando vio que iba a sacar su varita

-Tranquilízate, todavía no te he dicho cuanto pienso pagar

-¡Eres un maldito!- Lucius iba a abalanzarse contra él pero Narcissa lo detuvo obligándole a sentarse nuevamente

-Será mejor que te vayas Sirius- ordenó su prima con voz calma y rostro sereno

-Escucha, lo que les ofrezco es ayudarles con el ministerio para que no embarguen sus propiedades, y les daré cuatro mil galeones diarios por cada día que Draco sea novio de Harry, el chico tendrá que poner de su parte claro esta, además de hablar bien de ustedes ante el Wizenganmont

Los Malfoy guardaron silencio, sin duda era una propuesta interesante, podrían sacarle mayor ventaja si asociaban a su hijo con el héroe del mundo mágico, necesitaban esa ayuda desesperadamente o se quedarían en la total ruina, no tenían a quien mas recurrir, sus antiguos amigos estaban muertos o en prisión, el resto los desconocía... No había otra opción

-¿Qué tendría que hacer Draco?- preguntó Lucius mirándolo fijamente

Sirius sonrió, había encontrado el entretenimiento para Harry, y también el propio

Estaba muy nervioso, se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión Black metido en una gran caja, esperando a que lo llamaran

Respiró con fuerza, no haría esto si su madre no estuviera tan enferma, no tenían otra salida, él no la tenía, jamás se perdonaría si dejara morir a su madre enferma pudiendo él arreglarlo, el precio era alto, su orgullo, su nombre e integridad propia se verían severamente manchados, en todo caso, su madre lo merecía

Nunca hubiera pensado que su madre estuviera enferma y menos a punto de la muerte, cuando sus padres se lo dijeron apenas pudo creerlo. Fue mortificante saber que no podía hacer nada, su madre necesitaba un tratamiento demasiado caro para su actual situación económica, además ningún medico querría hacer trato con ellos.

Al saber la solución se negó, sin embargo, ver la cara enferma y resignada de su madre le hizo ceder, y ahora estaba ahí esperando que la función diera inicio. Tendría que seducir a Potter para estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible. Se rebajaría, pero era necesario.

Al menos Sirius (su tío), le había comprado todo lo necesario para su estadía en la mansión Black, como el traje azul oscuro que llevaba puesto, no era una túnica, al parecer a su "tío" le agradaba mas lo mugle. Tenía que reconocer que el traje tenía un buen corte, la tela era fina y la camisa blanca con rayas finas combinaban a la perfección, claro (y no por ser ególatra) que la ropa no sería nada sin su magnifica figura,, y es-

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir la caja moverse, la hora había llegado...

Arriba Harry estaba rodeado de sus personas mas queridas, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, y sus padres Arthur y Molly Weasley, Charly no pudo ir pero le mandó un abrazo y un regalo, también estaban Remus y Tonks, McGonagall, y Kingsley

Todos le veían abrir los regalos con gran entusiasmo, era un gran alivio ver a Harry tan contento

Llegó la hora del último regalo, Sirius pidió a Dobby que lo trajera, el elfo trajo ante los presentes una enorme caja de madera con unos orificios al frente y un enorme moño en la tapa.

-¿Qué es Sirius?- preguntó Harry extrañado pero sonriente

-Ábrelo y verás- todos le dieron ánimo para que jalara el listón y abriera la caja

Y lo hizo. El contenido le hizo quedarse en una pieza.

Allí, mirándolo a los ojos, en medio de todos los presentes, se hallaba un rubio de ojos grises, enfundado en un caro traje, saludándole con gesto arrogante

-Hola, Potter

Sí, era Draco Malfoy

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Te compré un novio

Por Heksen

**2**

Si aquello era verdad, según el pensamiento de Harry, los dementores le afectaron la mente de Sirius cuando este estuvo recluido en Askaban, si, definitivamente esto no podría estar pasándole a él, era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mirando a su casi padre quien aplaudía complacido.

El rostro de Harry era de total sorpresa y extrañeza, pero no más que los presentes, Ron, los gemelos, la madre de estos incluida Hermione tenían la cara desencajada.

Estuvo uno o dos minutos sin poder siquiera balbucear una palabra, virando la vista desde Sirius a Draco y viceversa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! ¿Qué te parece mi regalo?- le repitió Sirius, tal vez solo lo había mencionado unas dos veces pero estas palabras rebotaban en su mente a mil revoluciones por minuto

Sirius se había vuelto loco, era el único fundamento que Harry tenía en su cabeza para explicarse la situación.

-esto…- pudo pronunciar apuntando su vista fija en su padrino-…no puede ser mi regalo-

-lo es Harry, es lo que necesitas para ser feliz: un novio- afirmó Sirius, el silencio en el salón se hizo aun más ensordecedor - toma tu obsequio Harry- instó Sirius

-¡Estas loco!-casi le gritó- esperaba una escoba nueva, tal vez un obsequio mas sencillo, como los que siempre me has dado, no un novio, no a Draco Malfoy-

Sus palabras retumbaron en la sala y en los oídos de los presentes

Por su parte el rubio sentía la avalancha de miradas fijas sobre si y veía claramente la reticencia del moreno a aceptarlo como lo que era- en que lío me fui a meter, aunque todo sea por mi madre veo que esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí- pensó.

Aunque todo estaba en su contra, rechazado frente a aquellos que mas de una vez le repudiaron abiertamente por ser una serpiente, no estaba dispuesto a perder su postura altiva de orgullo Malfoy, eso si que no y aunque en cierto sentido esta situación le rebajaba, iba a mantenerse firme ante lo que ahora era la única salvación para su madre.

-Harry- le llamó finalmente, alzando sus brazos, ofreciéndose como el objeto que era frente al chico salvador del mundo mágico.

-¡No digas nada Malfoy!, no entiendo como te has prestado para esta broma de mal gusto, de…de…-

No sabía como llamar a Sirius, se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos ejerciendo fuerza y giró sobre sus talones dándoles la espalda a sus invitados que aun mantenían completo silencio.

Hermione reaccionando en ese instante corrió a su lado, abrazándolo

-Harry-

-me voy a mi cuarto Mione, la fiesta se acabó-

- pero Harry, no puedes hacer esto- criticó Sirius retomando algo de seriedad a la vez resintiendo el rechazo que vio en su ahijado.

- se acabó Sirius, me voy a mi cuarto- sentenció iniciando la marcha acompañado de su amiga que antes de seguirlo le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria al mayor.

Ron también decidió acompañarlos mientras el resto se miraba entre ellos

-bien chicos- dijo Molly refiriéndose a sus hijos- creo que esto ha sido todo… dejemos espacio a Harry. No creo que se sienta bien al terminar su fiesta de esta manera- lo último lo murmuró dirigido especialmente hacía Sirius

Claro estaba que este último no quería que todo acabara allí, según su percepción, la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Realmente no entendía que era lo que le molestaba tanto a Harry, su intensión era la mejor, creyó estarle dando el gusto cuando pensó en su extraño obsequio. Por un momento se sintió rechazado pero pronto se le vino a la mente que tal vez su muchacho solo estaba sobrepasado por la impresión.

A esa conclusión llegó finalmente, Harry era algo tímido para haber recibido a Draco de esta manera tan vistosa y supuso que su enfado no era más que una careta para cubrir su vergüenza ante sus amigos

-es solo una broma de Sirius, Harry- comentó Ron al llegar al cuarto de su amigo

- si Harry… Aunque creo que ha de estar un poco loco para hacerte esto en medio de tu fiesta de cumpleaños-

- me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa que me iba a impresionar y claro que lo hizo- gruñó dejándose caer sentado en su cama-…Traer a esa serpiente… ¿y presentarlo como mi novio?...-

-disculpa Harry pero tu padrino esta un poco trastornado-acotó el pelirrojo

- es una broma, una tonta broma y Sirius tendrá que darme las explicaciones por arruinar de esta manera mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- pero tampoco te alteres demasiado, creo que él debe tener una razón fuerte, aunque en verdad debe ser disparatada- Dijo seriamente la castaña, pensando claro, en enfrentarse también a ese hombre y decirle muchas cosas que tenía en su mente frente a los sucedido.

-Harry, ¿pero que harás si todo esto fuera…?-

Ron pensaba terminar su pregunta cuando de pronto en la puerta se oyó golpes y tras ellos se asomó su madre buscándolo.

-Harry cariño, lamento que todo haya acabado así- dijo Molly compadeciéndose del rostro alterado de Harry.

- gracias señora Weasley, pero no se preocupe… estaré bien- respondió el moreno.

-nosotros ya nos vamos- le comentó algo temerosa pero Harry solo le dio una mirada de compresión y asintió

-estaremos en contacto Harry, asegúrate de no ser tan duro con Sirius, tampoco vayas a lastimar sus intensiones- aconsejó la castaña antes de despedirse.

- nos vemos mañana amigo- se despidió Ron sin saber mas que decirle

Por otra parte Molly se acercó a él, le abrazó y despidió con un beso que depositó en su frente. Luego todos los tres abandonaron la habitación reuniéndose en el salón con el resto de la familia.

Sirius despidió con desgano a los últimos invitados no sin recibir miradas de desilusión y reproche por parte de ellos.

-¿y ahora qué?- consultó Draco cuando se halló a solas con ese hombre.

En ese instante se oyó el rugido de Harry por toda la casa llamando a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia.

-seguro Harry ya se dio cuenta de los pequeños cambios que le hice a su habitación- se dijo para así sin mayor preocupación antes de responderle al rubio que esperaba impaciente una respuesta- te conduciré a tú habitación, si haces el favor de acompáñame-

Draco no se negaría a tal ofrecimiento, sin en cambio, después de haber estado tanto tiempo enclaustrado en esa incomoda caja era meritorio un buen descaso en una cómoda cama.

Mientras ambos caminaban distanciados a un par de pasos, en el segundo nivel de la mansión, específicamente en el cuarto de Harry, este gruñía como pocas veces lo hacía, pedía las explicaciones pertinentes al elfo doméstico por la repentina aparición de unas cuantas maletas desconocidas cuya presencia solo percató cuando sus amigos se hubieron marchado, pero eso no era todo, su cama individual y cómoda que había utilizado desde que se fue a vivir a esa casa fue reemplazada por una tamaño extra grande, eso le daba mala espina y el viejo sirviente solo se limitaba a responder que todo fue una orden del amo mayor.

Temía que no todo terminara allí y comenzaba a pensar que esto ya no era una mala broma, sino algo peor, estaba creyendo que Sirius habló muy en serio, y no se equivocó ya que pronto oyó unas voces fuera de su habitación.

El elfo doméstico se esfumó al ver que la puerta se abría. El moreno vio a su sonriente padrino decirle a Draco:

-desde hoy, éste será el cuarto que compartirás con tu novio-

El rubio se mostraba seguro y con la altivez que lo caracterizaba no dudó en adentrarse unos pasos.

- que tengan muy buenas noches- se apresuró a despedirse el mayor antes de cerrar la puerta. Adivinando las acciones de Harry sacó su varita y encantó la cerradura. Sonrió, luego se estiró perezosamente considerando que lo mejor para él era también irse a su cuarto a descansar, solo esperaba, mas bien daba por seguro que ese rubio tenía la condición suficiente para lidiar con su hijo.

¿Miedo?

Harry tenía miedo de Draco, pero si nunca le tuvo miedo durante todo el tiempo que compartieron en Hogwarts, por que ahora debía temer de él. Tal vez sería por que el querer correr tras Sirius se encontró con la puerta cerrada con un hechizo que ni con su varita puedo deshacer sin importar cuantas veces lo intentó.

Llamó a gritos a su padrino una y otra vez sin ser oído, Sirius no lo oía o simplemente se hacía el desentendido.

Frustrado se viró hacia Malfoy quien lo miraba con el rostro imperturbable.

-nunca pensé que un Malfoy se prestaría para un jueguito como este… ¿tú como obsequio de cumpleaños?...esto tiene que ser una broma…-

- no es un juego…Harry- dijo sin poder creer que le llamara por su nombre, pero así debía llamarlo desde ahora si quería la recompensa para salvar la vida de su madre.

-para ti sigo siendo Potter, o san Potter como siempre me llamabas en el colegio- intentó corregir el moreno

- eres Harry, mi novio, no hay otra manera de con que pudiera llamarte-

-así de simple y de la noche a la mañana te conviertes en mi novio, me llamas tu novio tan sumisamente y quien pensaría jamás llegamos a ser lo que fuera siquiera un intento de amigos…no sé, no entiendo como Sirius te convenció para dejarte ofrecer con moño rojo incluido, no lo creo Malfoy…esto no es mas que un jueguito…

-¿crees que yo me prestaría para una simple broma?...no Harry, soy tu novio, somos novios y desde hoy viviré en esta casa y por lo visto también compartiremos la habitación…- mirando la cama con agrado dijo-…y la cama-

Draco expresó sus palabras muy en serio, claro que un Malfoy tan orgulloso como el siempre iba en serio a menos que estuviera fingiendo perfectamente para hacer caer en unas de sus bromas, pero este no era el caso, ya no eran los niños y seguro que este muchacho no estaba para hacerle una broma como esa.

Comprendiendo todo a la perfección al ver la mirada firme del otro, una vez más se giró hacia la puerta para dar un frenético grito a Sirius para que sacara el hechizo de la cerradura, quería huir de allí, de la mansión Black si fuera posible no sin antes enfrentarse a su padrino, si no fuese quien era seguro le lanzaba a un avada por ponerlo en esta situación y con Malfoy, el peor de sus desastres de toda la historia, claro después de su odiado primito…pero Sirius no le oía o mas bien felizmente se hacía el desentendido.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se decidió a hacer lo que tenía en mente desde hace unos momentos, meterse en esa tentadora cama. Sin prestar mucha atención a los gritos del moreno comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente y con elegancia, como un Malfoy solo sabía hacer.

Poco a poco fue dejando su caro traje delicadamente dispuesto sobre la cama, hasta la última prenda que cubría su blanquecino y bien formado cuerpo de hombre, luego los tomó entre manos y caminó hacia el closet, los dejó en el lugar correspondiente y se devolvió en dirección a la cama.

-Mal…foy- se oyó una dificultosa pronunciación de parte de Harry que al virarse de nuevo hacía el rubio, le encontró caminando como la naturaleza le echó al mundo.

-dime Harry- respondió Draco sin inmutarse, volviendo su cuerpo en plenitud hacia la persona que le llamó

El moreno puedo ver su delicado cuerpo esculpido tal vez con las manos del mejor de los artistas, sus partes nobles hicieron que la sangre se le acumulara de golpe en sus mejillas. Se quedó estático, de piedra, al enfrentarse al bello hombre que se mostraba a plenitud sin una gota de pudor.


End file.
